I'll Be Home For Christmas
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Eric X Tris oneshot - Christmas fuzz - he's home for good


****Disclaimer****

 **i do not own Divergent or any of the characters**

 **Eric X Tris one shot for Christmas (modern day)**

"Mama hurry! We can't be late to see Santa!" I watched as a five year old blue eyed blonde haired girl ran through my bedroom door and jumped on my bed.

"I'm almost ready honey," I watched her lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, "what are you going to ask Santa for this year?"

"I'm going to ask for daddy to come home, mama, I miss him..." She rolled over so she was looking at me, resting her chin on her hands.

I finished straightening my hair and took one more look in the mirror. Then I shut off the bathroom light and walked to the bed to lay next to her. "I miss him too baby."

She looked so much like Eric it was almost scary, in a good way at least. He'd been deployed for almost six years now. Six years and he had never been able to make it home for Christmas. He tried to come home every year but it never worked out, he would usually make it home around Valentines Day instead. It worked when Emily was born five years ago, it was the day after Valentines, he was supposed to leave that day, but he was able to cause he didn't have much of a choice.

I tried so hard not to be mad when he had decided to reenlist, he was one of the best Sergeants they had so I never said much because he was a great leader I knew they needed him.

"Ok baby girl, you're up next...go tell Santa everything that you want," I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded with confidence and turned around to look at the jolly man in red. She took a half step then stopped. She turned around with her hand stretched out for me, "Mama...come with me," she had tears in her eyes. I guess it was normal for little kids to be scared of Santa.

"Well hello, sweetie, what's your name," the big man asked, once she sat on his lap.

"Emily," she spoke softly, "this is my mama." I smiled at the shyness in her voice.

"Well, Emily, what would you and your mother like for Christmas," he asked her smiling brightly behind his big beard and glasses.

She looked up at me, I returned a reassuring nod, "I want my daddy to come home, Santa...and I want him to stay forever."

My heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught at her answer. I looked to the jolly man, he smiled and asked, "What's your daddy's name sweetheart?"

"Master Sergeant Eric Coulter," she said confidently. It was impressive hearing such a strong name come from a five year olds mouth.

"Hmm, let me see what I can do," He picked up a red phone next to him and dialed in a number. For a fake Santa he was putting up a pretty good act. "Hello, I'm looking for a Master Sergeant Eric Coulter," he spoke boldly into the phone, Emily looked up at me I smiled back at her, "yes, yes ok thank you."

"Who was that," Emily asked quietly.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you turn around, Emily."

She quickly turned in Santa's lap, followed by my eyes to see Eric stepping from behind the big chair.

"Daddy!" She squealed and literally jumped from Santa's lap into Eric's waiting arms. I couldn't get myself to move, I was in disbelief about what I was seeing.

Cheers erupted from around the mall, people were recording the unfolding scene, some women were tearing up. I couldn't move, I fell to my knees with my face in my hands and cried.

Eric's arms were around me within seconds, Emily clung to him like she was afraid he would disappear.

"I love you so much, Tris," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you," I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, "thank you."

"Let's get my girls home," he whispered again helping me to my feet and picking Emily up in his strong arms.

Once we put Emily to bed after hours of talking and making Eric build a snowman with her, we cuddled up on the couch. The tv was off. There was no music. Just us, two beating hearts.

"Emily is going to be so devastated when you leave again," I whispered, hoping silently that he didn't hear my words.

"No she won't, Tris."

I shook my head, "she needs you here, Eric. I need you here."

"Then I'll stay."

"How will that work, Eric?"

"Tris, I'm not leaving again..."

I creased my eyebrows, did I just hear him right? I sat up and looked him in the face, "what did you just say?"

"I'm home for good this time, Tris. I didn't reenlist."

I shook my head, so confused, trying to take in the words he had just said to me, "you're not-" realization hit me. I threw myself at him hugging him tightly around the neck, straddling his lap. I kissed him hard and frantic.

He chuckled beneath me, "don't you have presents to wrap," he asked me breaking from the kiss.

"They can wait," I latched my lips to his again, sliding my tongue against his. He groaned and grabbed my thighs with his strong hands. Then he lifted me up and carried me into _our_ room.

I felt like it was our first time again. I felt so giddy right now, I couldn't get him out of his clothes fast enough. He stripped me down to my underwear easily and then stopped.

"Why did you stop," I whined.

"I just want to look at you for a second, baby," he whispered.

I felt a sudden rush of heat at his comment, butterflies fluttered in my stomach when his eyes traveled down my almost naked body. His hooded gaze returned to my eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. Then broke away just long enough to strip us completely of our underwear.

He looked so different from the last time I saw him ten months ago, he was more built, his chest wasn't shaved, he almost had a full beard and his hair was longer on the top. The war had taken away the young reckless boy I had married and returned a man.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled against my lips, I felt his hardened cock pressed against my thigh, I parted my legs more. I couldn't stand to wait any longer. I needed this man. I needed my husband, we had so much lost time to make up for.

I adjusted himself and pressed firmly against my wet entrance. He was inside with one thrust.

"God, Tris...you're so tight," he groaned moving quicker, and still picking up pace.

I moaned his name and cried out in pleasure when he grabbed my hips to pound into me harder. We weren't going to last long, I felt my climax approaching quickly, I could see by the look on his face, that his was close too.

Then he slowed and nearly collapsed onto me, still moving slightly to ride out his orgasm. He rested on his elbows above me, leaning his forehead to mine.

"I missed you so much," he said between kisses.

"I missed you more," I kissed him back and pulled him to lean his head on my chest, we were both panting for air. Clearly out of practice.

Then we fell asleep tangled in each other's arms between the sheets.

"Mama! Get up! Santa came!" Emily jumped on the bed with me. I was still naked between the sheets, Eric was already up. Shit I forgot to wrap the presents.

"Ok baby, let me get dressed, I'll be there in a minute."

She left the room and I quickly got up and threw a pair of black sweatpants on with a white red tank top. I looked in the closet for her presents, they weren't there. I hastily left the room but stopped short when I saw all of the presents wrapped beneath the tree. Eric had done it all.

He looked up at me when I walked into the living room, Emily was already diving in, ripping the paper into shreds around her.

"I caught mama in bed with Santa Claus last night," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I blushed and felt my nipples harden through my shirt, he noticed and smiled, chuckling. "Welcome home," I kissed him lightly on the lips.

This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it would be for the rest of our lives.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
